The End
by brindis
Summary: It was February of 1947. Ludwig and Gilbert both knew what was going to happen. They just didn’t want to believe it.


**_Author's Note: _**Okay. So this was a kink meme fill gone horribly wrong. Filled the request with so much stuf added. The angsty side? Yeah. All me. Sorry OP D:

-----

"_The Prussian State with its central government and all its agencies is abolished…"  
__-Law No. 46 _

_It was February of 1947._

_They both knew what was going to happen. They just didn't want to believe it._

_It was the end._

_The end of the Prussian State. _

A dead silence hung over the two brothers. Neither one wanted to be the first to speak. Then again, there was nothing to say at this point. They both knew what was happening inside that tent. The Allied Control Council was going to put an end to Ludwig's big brother.

"Hey… West…" The albino was the first to break the seemingly endless silence.

"Yes, Bruder?" Ludwig replied, refusing to look up from his hands. He couldn't bring himself to look at his brother, not while knowing this would be one of the last times.

"We really should go inside. It's pouring. We… I mean, you'll catch a cold… And ruin that nice uniform of yours. Your boss wouldn't be happy, now would he?" Gilbert cooed, reaching out with a hand to rub Ludwig's cheek with his gloved thumb. "Hey now… You know me! There's no way those squares can bring an end to the awesomeness that is Prussia!" He exclaimed, giving one of his classic Cheshire grins and an appropriate thumbs up.

"Bruder! Don't even kid yourself! It's all over and we both know it!" The larger man hissed, burying his face in his hands. His quivering back gave away the tears he was trying to hide.

"Fuck then, Debbie Downer. I'm a goner. Let's at least make this last night… worthwhile…" Gilbert chuckled in reply, trying to make this easier on his little brother.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ludwig asked sourly, sitting up. His face was red and swollen from crying.

"This, dumb ass!" And suddenly, the distance between them was closed as the albino crushed his lips to Ludwig's. As the younger opened his mouth to protest, Gilbert seized the chance to drive his tongue into the hot, wet cavern of his brother's mouth. It took him a while to find Ludwig's tongue, which had taken to hiding in the very back. With a couple encouraging strokes, however, he managed to coax the muscle forward to intertwine with his own.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the Prussian man pulled away, wiping his lips. "Damn, West. Your kissing sucks serious balls. Which, mind you, is my plan," He snickered, lifting one of his legs and nailing Ludwig with a sharp kick to the side, forcing the German from the bench.

"What the hell, Bru-?" His objection was interrupted by another peck on the lips, sending his face ablaze in a fiery blush. "Q- Quit it! We shouldn't be doing such vulgar things! Our boss is inside that tent, with your life in his hands, as we speak! What if he was to come out here? Imagine what grief we'd receive!"

"Oh boohoo. Then let's give the old man a free show~!"

With that, Gilbert lunged for his brother's belt, unfastening it and tossing it to the side.

"Bruder… stop… we can't do this here…" Ludwig protested, but was silenced by another kiss, this one much more chaste and proper.

"Hushhhhh. I'll make it real good. But you have to be quiet, or they'll hear you inside." He said quietly, putting a finger to his brother's lips. After removing Ludwig's boots, he pulled down his boxers and pants in one fluid motion before completely stripping his brother.

Gilbert smirked. Despite his brother's insistence that he did not want to partake in the fun, he had the worst erection the albino had ever seen. "Mommy's gonna make it all better…" He said in a sing-song voice, placing a brisk kiss on the tip before he took as much as he could of Ludwig into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, lapping at the pre cum that had begun to leak from the tip.

Immediately, his brother's hips undulated in pure pleasure. He gasped as the sensation traveled throughout his body, shutting down his brain to everything around. The extreme waves of ecstasy and bliss that were overcoming him nearly sent him over the edge. "Nnh..." He opened his mouth, trying to speak, but instead of words, a throaty moan erupted from deep within him.

Chuckling lightly, the Prussian began to bob his head, licking and sucking like a pro. Every so often, he'd let his teeth graze across the hard flesh in hopes of eliciting further sounds from his whimpering brother.

Germany was writhing with delight now, his teeth clenched tightly together. He gulped, mouth opening and closing as he searched for air. Suddenly, though, he found the energy to speak. But instead of speaking, he let out a shrill demand of "Fuck me! Fuck me now!"

Gilbert gave a smug look. "As you wish, my princess," He purred, sitting up and spitting on two of his fingers. "Ain't got any lube out here. This'll have to do." He muttered, inserting two of them into Ludwig and scissoring roughly.

Panting, Ludwig gripped the sleeve of his brother's blue uniform, which was completely soaked from the rain that was currently pouring down on them. "Bruder!" He cried loudly, causing Gilbert to once again mash their lips together in a kiss.

"I swear, West," The albino chuckled as he pulled away, "you scream like a girl. Here. Let me add one more. You're gonna need it if you want to take my awesome five meters!" Gilbert chirped, and added one more finger, causing his brother to wince from the pain. He moved the fingers around a bit in hopes of widening the tightly closed space.

After a few moments of good preparation, Ludwig's face went from one of discomfort to one of total happiness. But just as the pain went away, the intrusion was gone. However, before he could complain about the sudden empty feeling, his brother ran his pale hands up and down his legs and began to spread them slowly. And soon, he felt something much larger that Gilbert's fingers pressing against his entrance.

Ludwig's eyes widened as he felt his brother plunge into him. He gave a ragged moan, which was drowned out by the patter of the rain.

Gilbert couldn't help but let out a groan. West had swallowed him to the hilt, and he was so damn tight…! Pulling out almost all the way, he once again drove into that warm heat.

"Ah… Ahhh! Bruder!" Germany howled as his brother continuously pounded into him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Prussia teased, lapping at the bare chest that had been thrown into the air. The air was filled with the sound of rough panting and sweet moans.

"…Nnh… no… please… h- harder!" He begged, insides currently convulsing around Gilbert's arousal.

Complying, Prussia hammered into his brother, taking his legs and pressing them almost all the way against his chest so that he could thrust in deeper. The change in position made Ludwig cry out in rapture. "Bruder… so… so close…" Germany heaved.

Without a word, the older male grabbed his brother's neglected cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts as a bolt of lightning lit up the gray sky. "..Hey… Hey West. Let's come together, okay?" Gilbert panted, and after receiving a nod in reply, picked up the pace considerably, driving roughly until they both reached their peaks. Muscles giving out, Prussia slumped onto his side, pulling out from his brother and struggling to get his frazzled mind together. Not having much lucky, he lay there, holding Ludwig.

"Hey West. Love you." He grinned, turning over and letting sleep crash over him.

"Love you too." Germany replied, smiling. What a night…! Not caring about the rain or his soiled uniform, he followed his brother's example and dozed off to sleep in his brother's arms.

_The next morning, Ludwig awoke with an empty feeling._

_There were no arms holding him tight._

_Just an old Prussian Blue uniform and an Iron Cross lying next to him on the damp ground._

_-----_

Waaah I butchered the OP's request and went off and wrote whatever


End file.
